These Little Moments
by StarscreamNova
Summary: Just a little collection of Korrlok moments. Enjoy! The rating my go up eventually, we'll see.
1. Sleep

A/N: Yo, this is my first time writing Korrlok and honestly my first time writing anything vaguely fanfictiony in a long time. So I'm gonna be (hopefully) posting at least one or two little stories/drabbles of this size everyday. Please review and give me criticism, I love it. They're all gonna be based on one word prompts so if you have any throw em' at me.

Sleep

The sunlight streams through the window, onto the tangled mess of limbs and blankets on the bed. Long brown hair covers the pillows, moving ever so slightly every time a breath is taken. Soft snoring can be heard from underneath the covers, a quiet giggle following soon after. The tangled mess slowly begins to move and a slender caramel brown arm finds its way out, followed by a head covered in a mess of brown hair.

She sweeps the hair from her sleep hazy eyes and smiles warmly at her softly snoring companion. She looks up around the room and sees the mess of clothes, shoes and blankets hastily thrown on the floor. She chuckles softly to herself.

_He won't be happy about that when he wakes up_, she thinks as she looks down at him. She sits and stares for a while, drinking in the creamy brown of his skin, so similar to her own, and the scent of vanilla that never seems to ever leave him.

"But you're not awake yet are you?" she says softly as she wraps an arm around his waist and pulls herself to his back. She hugs him as tightly as she dares and settles into the warmth of the sunlight and her softly snoring, sleeping companion.


	2. Clean

A/N: Enjoy! And please don't hesitate to leave behind some criticism.

Clean

He awoke to the sound of water rushing down the drain. I was still dark outside, the moon still shining in all her glory. The spot next to him was empty and felt cold. Korra must have been up for a while. Tarrlok looked down at the mess of furs and blankets next to him, they were even messier than usual, she must have been tossing and turning for quite a while.

Tarrlok slipped his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The water was still rushing down the drain but this time he also heard a quiet sob. He stood from the bed and ran the few steps to the ensuite. The door was locked and he could hear the sobbing more clearly than before. It was Korra.

"Korra?" he tried to open the door, his voice thick with worry, "Please open the door." The water stopped and the lock clicked. Tarrlok opened the door slowly and saw her huddled between the basin and the bathtub. Where he could see her skin it had been rubbed raw.

Tarrlok knelt in front of her and cupped her face with his hands, running his thumbs softly of her eyelids, the skin ringed red beneath them.

"Korra, what happened?" He looked at her, worry written all over his face. Korra looked at him briefly before pushing herself from the wall and into his chest. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and buried her head into his chest. She trembled under his arms as he pulled her closer.

"It was Amon," she whispered before another escaped from her lips, "he caught me, he was everywhere and I couldn't escape. He took my bending." Tarrlok gently rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head as another sob broke free.

"Shh, shh, it's okay now. It was just a bad dream." He said, continuing to rub soft circles onto her back.

"I know, I know it was just a dream. But I can still feel him. I can still feel his hands all over me. It won't go away." She pushed herself closer to him than before and buried herself into him again. Her body shook as she started to cry again.

"It's okay, Korra. I'm right here and he's not. I won't let him touch you." Tarrlok pulled her face away from his chest gently and placed a soft kiss to her lips. He wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled her back to him. He picked her up and carried her bridal style back to the bed they shared.

He placed her under her favourite furs and slipped in beside her. Korra pulled him close and wrapped herself up in him. He held her as closely as he could and whispered assurances to her until her breathing evened out and she slowly fell asleep.

Tarrlok pressed his lips softly to the top of her head and watched over her as she slept.


	3. Tarrlok

A/N: Hello again. This one is just from Tarrlok's point of view. As always any criticism is welcome. Enjoy!

Leaves

The first time he saw her he thought she was nothing more than a petulant child. Granted she was an incredibly powerful petulant child but still a child nonetheless. However as they roll around in a pile of leaves four times taller than he is Tarrlok can't help but think that it's okay to act a little childish sometimes.

Messy

There is on one word Tarrlok can think of to describe Korra at the moment.

Messy.

Every room is spotless before she walks into it and ends up looking like a tornado went through it when she walks out of it. He wouldn't have it any other way though, he thinks as he walks into the bedroom they share and almost faints at the sight of the floordrobe.

Watch

One of his favourite things to do is watch her bend. Watching her effortlessly bend the flowing water around her body sends a tingle up his spine. Watching her soar through the sky using nothing but the air around her gives him goosebumps all over. Watching her bend flames using only her hands and her mouth makes his heart race so hard he thinks it might explode. Korra doesn't make it to earthbending before Tarrlok decides to do a little bending of his own.

Dessert

They have dinner at their favourite seaweed noodle place and leave hand in hand. He asks if she would like him to make her some dessert at his place. Her answer had always been no until that night. She doesn't leave until the sun rises high in the sky three days later.


	4. Relief

Relief

It had started just like any other mission. They went in silently and ambushed the equalists. Smooth, just like every other time. They had missed two however; as this was the night the task force learned that equalists do, in fact, use the bathroom. While doing her part of the final sweep of the base Korra was struck from behind and pushed to the ground.

Tarrlok had finished his part of the final sweep and rendezvoused with the rest of the task force. When he got there however, he saw that Korra was nowhere to be found.

"Mei Ling, where's Korra?" he asked the young earthbender.

"Sir, I thought she was with you." She said with a look of confusion on her face. Tarrlok was already halfway back to the building before she even finished.

Dazed and winded, all Korra could feel was the weight of the equalist on her chest. The two equalists were holding her down, one on her chest and the other with a boot to her throat. Suddenly the weight on her chest felt like nothing as the boot on her throat was pressed closer to the floor. Slowly her vision started fading. She heard a voice call out her name but when she tried to yell out her voice failed her, the boot still pushing down even harder than before. Korra's limbs felt like lead and all she wanted to do was fall asleep. She closed her eyes, the urge to do so too strong to resist.

Suddenly the air around her turned to ice. The boot on her neck and the weight on her chest were gone. Korra could feel a hand on her face and a voice pleading her name. She slowly opened her eyes and all she could see was the relief on his face.

Time

Tarrlok spent eight weeks and went through spirits only know how many crystal discs before he was happy with it. He then spent another two weeks trying to find the perfect strip of purple ribbon. It took him another three weeks to work up the courage to ask her.

It took Korra two seconds to say yes and another three to tie it around her neck. She spent the next ten minutes squeezing the life out of him in one of her trademark bear hugs.


End file.
